This invention relates to hydrocyclone separators and more specifically to a structure for joining sections of a hydrocyclone separator to form leak-tight connections.
Basically, a hydrocyclone separator is an accelerated settling device that can be used to separate solids from liquids or liquids from liquids. Hydrocyclone separators can be made from specially combined polyurethanes. They generally include a feed section connected to or integral with an overflow section at the top and a conical section connected to the bottom. These connections must remain leak-tight under high pressure (35-40 psi) at feed capacities of about eighty gallons per minute (for 3" diameter cone).
Sections of hydrocyclone separators are susceptible to wear caused by the nearly continuous passing of particles therethrough at these high pressures. The conical section of the hydrocyclone separators wears out faster than the feed section and therefore requires more maintenance in terms of replacement. The frequent replacement of the conical section makes it desirable to achieve quick and easy connections in order to minimize down time and reduce maintenance costs.
At the same time, quick and easy connections must remain leak-tight under high pressure in order to maximize the performance efficiency of the separation process. As a general rule, higher operating pressures can be maintained as the diameter of the cone decreases. As operating pressure is increased, smaller particles can be separated. Thus, smaller cones are generally used to separate smaller particles and this is done at high pressures. However, smaller size cones generally wear out faster and are not able to handle the volume of larger cones. An optimum in performance efficiency of the separation process would be achieved by providing a connection for a larger cone which is able to withstand the higher pressures which formerly required the use of a smaller cone.
Sections of prior art hydrocyclone separators hav been joined by the connection of mating threaded sections in a spigot and socket arrangement. Connection is generally achieved by screwing the spigot section into the socket section with a multiple number of turns. The snug fit between the surfaces of the spigot and the socket maintains a leak-tight connection.
However, this method of connection has not proved optimal. Due to the frequent accumulation of matter between the threads, the connected sections sometimes bond together during use. This bonding makes it extremely difficult to perform the multiple turns required to unscrew the sections to replace a worn part. Furthermore, connections of this type are not able to withstand the high pressure requirements of some applications. A typical conical section having a three inch diameter and the screw in connection mentioned above have been known to leak at a pressure of about 40 psi and blow apart at a pressure of about 50 psi. These limitations can be particularly troublesome in drilling applications where the density of the mud to be processed is subject to fluctuation, thus resulting in variations of pressure within this 40-50 psi range inside the hydrocyclone separator. Standard threads have also been known to deform at high temperatures, thereby reducing the quality of the connection and effectively precluding the use of mating surface connections for high temperature applications.
In the past, various types of heavy duty clamps about the outside surface of the socket section have been employed to withstand the high pressure applications of hydrocyclone separators. For instance, a V-retainer clamp has been placed directly on the seam of adjacent sections to apply both axial and radial compression to the adjacent V surfaces which have an interference fit of the upper and the lower sections. Although this practice has proved somewhat successful, V-retainer clamps alone are not able to provide the snug seal that is accomplished by threaded mating surfaces. Furthermore, these V-retainer clamps range in cost from $5.00 to $35.00, thereby increasing the cost of the connection.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a more economical structure for joining sections of a hydrocyclone separator using mating surfaces which are able to withstand high pressure and high temperature applications.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a connection for a hydrocyclone separator which allows increased performance efficiency in the separation of smaller particles.
It is further object of this invention to provide a structure for joining sections of a hydrocyclone separator which avoids problems associated with matter building up between threaded mating surfaces of a spigot and socket.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide a high pressure, leak-tight seal between sections of a hydrocyclone separator which allows quick and easy replacement of worn parts in order to reduce maintenance costs.